1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game machine etc. that provides a game opportunity by using a lottery region containing a plurality of cells as symbol arrangement positions and a plurality of symbol columns containing a plurality of symbols that can be arranged in each cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exist game machines that provide a game opportunity in which a plurality of cells is arranged so that a predetermined number of rows and a predetermined number of columns form a shape of a matrix, and in which a benefit is offered when each symbol arranged in each cell forms a prize winning pattern. As one of such game machines, there is known a game machine in which each symbol moves on a path containing a curve or the like and is arranged on each cell (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,744,455).